The present disclosure relates to containers and methods for making such containers, and more particularly relates to composite containers wound from at least one paperboard body ply and a liner ply.
Food and drink products and other items are often packaged in composite containers that are sealed at both ends. A peelable membrane may be used at one of the ends to provide a consumer with access to the products contained inside. In conventional containers, achieving separation of the membrane from the container by peeling the membrane from the tubular container can sometimes be difficult or require excessive force to be applied by the consumer. In some cases, the separation of the membrane from the container partially destroys the opened end of the container and/or mars the aesthetic appearance of the opened end.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tubular container that is easier for a consumer to open and can be opened in an aesthetically pleasing way, while still providing an environment within the container that is acceptable for storing the products and is conducive to high volume, high speed manufacturing processes.